Artemis
Artemis is a circus performer in The Alinstar Traveling Circus. Over the years it has performed throughout Sinnoh, Kanto, and Johto and now it has hopes of expanding to Kalos. Artemis went to Kalos ahead of everyone in order to scout out locations where the circus can be set up but, due to money problems, obtained a Trainer's License as a source of income Appearance Artemis is pretty and she knows it. She has dark skin and short, naturally ginger hair which is normally kept in a high ponytail. From her upbringing at the circus, Artemis is quite muscular and physically strong. In front of her left hipbone she has a black tattoo of the circus' logo. She almost always wears her gold hoop earrings, which she got for her 18th birthday, and her green Raikou-eye bolo tie. She enjoys looking good and having nice things so she puts a lot of time into her appearance. The circus is very expensive to run though so Artemis very rarely gets to buy things she likes. Face Claim Sosina Wogayehu Personality Artemis doesn't have much experience interacting with normal people outside of her circus family so she often comes across as rude or just downright mean. Since going to Kalos she's been working at being nicer, but the problem is that she doesn't always think before speaking. When talking business she is very professional because she has been helping out her parents as being one of the spokespeople for the circus for quite a few years. Biography Pre-PAC Artemis was born in Sinnoh and started learning circus skills from a very young age. She was homeschooled until she was 10 but it wasn't a very thorough education because her parents didn't feel it was all that important. The circus left Sinnoh for the first time when Artemis was 6 and it traveled to Kanto. A few years later it expanded again into the neighboring region of Johto. When Artemis was 11 the circus was back in Sinnoh and went up to the mostly uninhabited island and performed at the Fight Area and the Resort Area. When traveling between the two, Artemis found a Spheal pup who'd been rejected by his mother from the Route 230 Sealeo colony. Artemis adopted him and named him Sleet due to the white speckles that cover his back. She decided to train him to balance objects on his nose so he could perform in the circus. The circus journeyed among Sinnoh, Johto, and Kanto performing wherever there was space and an audience. As Artemis got older she realized that the circus was always strained for money. Maintenance and food and other various costs nearly equaled the amount the circus made from shows. Though it normally made enough to survive, money was very tight and sometimes members would forgo their pay in order to keep the circus in business. In an attempt to help her family, Artemis would occasionally steal and rob people of their money. She never let her parents know because she knew they would be angry, but she desperately wanted to keep everyone happy. When Artemis was 16 and the circus was going through a very hard period of time she decided that she needed to do more. She waited until they were nearing the end of their tour in Kanto and during their last stop in Celadon City she snuck into the back of the Celadon City Game Corner and stuffed her bag with as much money as she could. Someone saw her slipping away and the police where notified. Artemis was arrested and the circus had to pool their money in order to bail her out. Everyone was furious and the circus almost fell apart. The only reason it could stay together was a large anonymous donation. Artemis swore to the Three Great Creators (Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga) that she would never steal again. The Alinstar Traveling Circus continued traveling through the regions and during a particularly prosperous time they decided to expand their travels to a new region. After much discussion it was decided that they would go to Kalos. No one knew much about Kalos so Artemis volunteered to travel there ahead of the circus in order to scout out locations where they could perform and advertise the circus to ensure that the cost of the journey would be worth the money they could make. Kalos Artemis arrived in Kalos on one of the most crappy airplanes around which practically fell apart upon landing. Unprepared for the difference in price of everything in Kalos she ran out of money after the first few days, during which time a Froakie started following her around. She filed for a Trainer's License since she'd heard that was the best way to earn money. However, Sleet, her Spheal was terrible at battling and was unable to win. Following advice from Karril, Artemis captured the Froakie, Yamilet, and used her to assist Sleet in battles. Artemis does not enjoy battles but she's decided to take on the League in order to gain publicity for the circus and to earn money as she travels. Pokemon Team Describe their main team. If they have multiple main teams then make different headings for each. In the PC The Pokemon of importance that are in their PC. Don't list all 100+ but instead focus on Pokemon they may use in the RP. Released Depending on your character, this may be important or irrelevent. Deceased Specifically for those who are Nuzlocked. Relationships *Karril- Though they have never actually met, Artemis trusts him to some extent because he has given her good advice. Perhaps she would venture to say that they were..... friends. *Ehlana- Artemis questioned her about Kalos topography before she flew over. Acquaintances. *Sidney- ??? Achivements Kalos Talk about Kalos bragging rights Region Next If they went to more regions, make more headings and do more bragging. Trivia *Did *you *know? Category:Characters Category:Character